Finding Hope
by DisneyPrincessAbi
Summary: Just back from their honeymoon, Shrek and Fiona find a little girl named Hope on their doorstep. Hope is a four-year-old girl from a realm without magic running away from her abusive family who ended up finding a cottage in a swamp by chance. When Shrek and Fiona offer Hope a home, and better yet, a family, she immediately accepts. Join the newlyweds as they become parents!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope**

 **Written by: KovuTheGirl**

 **Chapter 1: Finding Hope**

Five minutes. Shrek and Fiona had been back in their swamp for five minutes when they found a small bundle on their doorstep.

It appeared to be a little girl, aged around five-years-old, and she remained unmoving. The child was fair skinned with long brown hair tied up in two pigtails. The child appeared to be unconscious as far as the two ogres could tell.

"Shrek, it's a child." Fiona stated as they approached the bundle.  
"what's a human child doing out here?" Shrek wondered out loud. 

Fiona took a minute to study the child before responding to her husband's question. The child was dressed in a lilac colored t-shirt, a green zipper hoodie on top, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. The ogress could tell just by looking at the little girl that she was definitely not from their land.

"I don't think she's from around here, honey." Fiona stated.  
"what?" Shrek asked.  
"look at her; she doesn't look like any human girl I've ever seen. She's clearly not from here." Fiona reasoned. 

Shrek studied the child in turn. He couldn't help but wonder how this child ended up in the swamp to begin with, but quickly moved on. He gently picked up the sleeping child and brought her inside of their home. Fiona smiled at her husband's action; had he not done that, she had planned on asking him to take her inside.

Shrek placed the little girl on the bed as Fiona approached her to ensure everything was fine. Once she felt confident that the child had no ailments or injuries afflicting her, Fiona joined her husband in the living room of their home and let the child sleep.

"she's still asleep. Everything seems to be fine." The ogress stated.  
"but how did she even end up here?" Shrek wondered.  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up." Fiona reassured, curious about that as well. 

Hope woke up in an unfamiliar room. The four-year-old girl had no idea how she got there and tried to remember what had happened.

 _In a faraway realm without magic, Hope and her parents walked through a park. They didn't usually take this route home, but Hope didn't mind. She rarely ever saw the outside world, let alone a park. Though, she knew better than to ask to stop and play; that would result in being punished when they got home._

 _The last time Hope asked for something that went against her parents' wishes, they locked her in her bedroom without anything to eat for three days, and her father would periodically come into her room to give her a beating. This unfortunately wasn't an uncommon occurrence in Hope's life; her parents kept her locked in her bedroom for several days on end; the only time she was allowed out of her room was on the few days a week she went to preschool._

 _Her mother and father held on tightly to her hands as they walked. Taking a chance, Hope broke free from her parents' grip and ran. She ran through the park as sporadically as she could, hoping she could lose her parents' in the chase. Eventually, the young girl ended up deep into the forest, and she continued to run._

 _She caught sight of a cave, and impulsively decided to hide in there, hoping her parents wouldn't think to look in there. She made her way deep into the cave, and it seemed to never end. Hope saw a light shine through the end of the cave. Deciding to discover where it leads was a better option than waiting around praying her parents never find her, the brave four-year-old followed the light until she was out of the cave._

 _On the other side, Hope was greeted by more forest. She continued to walk until she stumbled across a small cottage. Sure, it was located in a swamp, but it was the child's best bet of finding help and staying hidden. As she approached the home, the exhaustion finally took hold of her and she collapsed._

Hope examined her surroundings; she was clearly in a bedroom, laying on a large bed. This bed was a lot bigger than her bed at home, even bigger than the bed her parents slept on. The entire house seemed to be made out of a tree, a fact that seemed odd to Hope, but she quickly moved past it.

Noticing a curtain dividing the bedroom from the rest of the house, Hope approached it and took a peak. She instantly noticed that she was not alone. Catching a glimpse at—who she assumed were the owners of the cottage—Hope was startled. She had never seen anyone that looked like that. The couple sat in the living room, in complete silence. Hope studied them. The woman was at least twice the size of her own mother, but despite her green skin and strange ears, Hope thought she was quite lovely with her long braided red hair and her dark green dress. The man was much larger than her father; she guessed he was probably three times her father's size, making him just a little bit bigger than the woman. He bore a more serious demeanor than his wife but did not appear threatening to the child.

"She'll wake up soon, Fiona. I'm sure she's going to be alright." He reassured the woman.  
"I hope so, Shrek. I'm sure she's a long way from home and is probably going to be terrified when she wakes up in a strange place she doesn't know." The woman, Fiona replied.

"I'm not so sure that's going to be the scariest part for her, Fiona. I mean look at us; we're not exactly the most unintimidating-looking creatures you know," Shrek exclaimed, voicing his concern.  
"well, she might be a bit surprised when she realizes a couple of ogres saved her, but I don't she'll be that terrified, honey." Fiona reassured.

'so that's what they are; ogres! Like in my old fairy tale books!' Hope thought to herself.

"umm…excuse me?" she squeaked, making her presence known to the ogres.  
"oh! You're awake. Are you alright little one?" Fiona asked as she turned to face the child.  
"I-I'm okay. Thanks for saving me," she thanked.  
"it was nothing," Shrek replied.  
"what's your name sweetie?" Fiona asked with a soft smile, hoping that the child wouldn't be afraid of them.

"Hope," the little girl stated.  
"it's nice to meet you Hope; my name is Fiona, and this is Shrek." The ogress introduced.  
"where did you come from?" Shrek asked in turn.  
"I…was running through the woods, and I…found this cave that led me here. Then I found your house and that's all I remember," Hope recalled.  
"where are your parents? Surely they must be worried." Fiona asked. Hope's gaze went to the floor.  
"please don't send me back there! My mommy and daddy are really mean to me… I was running away from them!" the child pleaded.  
"how are they mean to you, little one?" Fiona questioned in concern.  
"well, I'm not allowed to leave my room unless it's to go to preschool, but that's not often. Sometimes, they don't even give me anything to eat. Then, my dad will come into my room and hit me with his belt…" Hope explained as tears formed in her eyes. 

Overwhelmed by emotion, Hope clung onto Fiona, crying into the folds of her dress. Fiona hugged the child in an attempt to comfort her. The ogress empathized with the child; she knew what it was like to live in isolation for most of one's life and knew that her husband would agree that it was no way to live at all. After sharing a quick glance with Shrek, Fiona knew what she had to do.

"Hope, I promise we will not send you back there. You're safe here. And, if you'd like, you can stay here with us; we'll keep you safe."  
"really?" the child asked with hope in her eyes.  
"really really," Shrek chimed in with a reassuring smile.  
"Thank-you! Thank-you!" Hope exclaimed, happy tears falling freely from her eyes.

For once in her life, Hope felt as if she was safe, and that no harm would come to her. This was the beginning of a new life for her, and she couldn't wait to see where it would lead her.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know I kinda went MIA again, and I'm truly sorry (especially to those of you waiting for updates on my Cars and Lion King fics!), but this idea has been in my head for over a week and I finally had time to start writing it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if it sucked, it is 2:00am here in Canada so that could be why…**

 **I'd very much appreciate any kind of feedback (please be nice, though! I cry enough on a daily basis, I don't need to cry over fanfiction on top of that…) so do tell me what you think, what you think could happen down the line in the story (as it's still being developed so nothing is really set in stone yet for it), and just your thoughts overall!**

 **That being said, I'm off to bed! Cause morning will be here soon enough and that means I'm gonna have to make my sister breakfast!**

 **-KovuTheGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Hope  
Written by: KovuTheGirl**

 **Chapter 2: Off to Far Far Away!**

It was evening by the time Donkey made his way to the swamp to welcome the newlyweds home, and he was in for a surprise when he saw the human child sitting in Shrek's recliner reading a storybook.

"so, she just showed up here?" Donkey asked once Shrek and Fiona filled him in on the recent events.  
"Aye, she did," Shrek replied.  
"and you're going to keep her?" Donkey asked.  
"yes, we are," Fiona smiled.  
"Hope, we'd like you to meet a very good friend of ours; this is Donkey. Donkey, this is Hope." Fiona introduced.  
"nice to meet you, Hope!" Donkey exclaimed.  
"oh, my gosh, a talking donkey! That is so cool!" the four-year-old exclaimed.  
"that's not going to go to his head…" Shrek mumbled sarcastically.

Donkey and Hope immediately hit it off and played for the rest of the night. While Hope was distracted, Shrek and Fiona went into their bedroom to talk.

"are you sure this is a good idea, Fiona?" Shrek asked.  
"honey, we can't just send her away; she's all alone in a land she's unfamiliar with. Not to mention, I would hate myself if we sent her back to her biological parents." Fiona defended.  
"I know, but the real question is, can we handle being parents? To a human child?" Shrek wondered, his lack of confidence very evident.  
"sure, it's going to be a bit challenging, but I'm confident we can handle it. Besides, no one is ever really ready to be parents," the ogress reassured with a soft smile.

That night, Shrek had managed to put together a child size bed for Hope to sleep in and set it up in their bedroom. It wasn't the most ideal setup, but it was the best they could do on such short notice. As Shrek was about to enter the room, he heard his wife's sweet voice telling a story.

"…an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss." Hope looked up at the ogress, eyes as big as saucers as she read from the book.  
"She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love and true love's first kiss."  
"what happened next?" Hope asked.  
"Well, finally the day came where a brave knight came and rescued the princess, but he wasn't exactly what she had expected him to be. As they journeyed away from the tower, a friendship began to form, and eventually, they fell in love. The knight confessed his love for the princess and she revealed that felt the same way about him. They shared true love's first kiss, and it broke the princess's spell. And they lived happily ever after." Fiona smiled. Hope stifled a yawn.  
"Goodnight, Hope." The ogress whispered, tucking the child under the covers.

As Fiona turned around she saw her husband walk into the room and planted a soft kiss on her lips. As she got into bed, Fiona lit a candle on her bedside table. She claimed that it was for Hope in case she woke up in the middle of the night, but Shrek had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth but didn't question his wife about it. It didn't take long for the new family to fall asleep, each one very hopeful and confident about this new life that was just beginning for them.

* * *

 _~5 months later~_

Many months had passed and Shrek, Fiona, and Hope had gotten accustomed to their new lives. Hope took to the idea of the ogre couple being her parents right away and was very happy living in the swamp with them.

She now had her own bedroom in the house that Shrek had built and was very happy that her new parents didn't force her to stay in her room. She traded her jeans for dresses that Fiona made for her; she had dresses of nearly every color but loved her purple and emerald green ones the best. Today, she was wearing her favorite green dress and was sitting on the corner of her parents' bed as Fiona brushed her long brown hair.

"how do you want me to style your hair today, sweetie?" Fiona asked as she brushed.  
"can you do a braid like yours, mommy?" Hope asked.  
"of course, Hope." Fiona smiled.

Hope had begun calling her and Shrek 'mommy and daddy' a couple months prior, and it brought joy to the ogress to see the child adjust so well to living with them. At first, she wasn't sure how a four-year-old human girl was going to feel about living in a swamp but realized that wouldn't be much of a problem as Hope voiced her thrill and happiness about being there many times. The ogress knew it also made Shrek extremely happy that Hope was happy with them and started to refer to them as her parents.

As Fiona braided her daughter's hair, she thought back to her own childhood. Sure, she was ten years old when her parents sent her to live in that tower, but she couldn't quite remember a time when she and her mother spent time in the same way she and Hope did. Surely her mother had brushed her hair like this and spent time with her before she left, didn't she?

"there. All done." Fiona announced, satisfied with her handiwork.

"thanks, mommy. I love it! It looks just like yours!" Hope exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." The ogress giggled.

A short while later, Shrek, Fiona, Hope, and Donkey had finished eating dinner and a loud knock on the door was heard. Shrek approached the door and opened it, unsure of what to expect. After all, who would be knocking on an ogre's door?

* * *

" we are not going, and that's final!" Shrek exclaimed.

The ogre couple had been summoned to the kingdom of Far Far Away by the King and Queen; Fiona's parents, to celebrate their marriage. While Fiona and Donkey were both thrilled at the thought of going on another adventure, but Shrek was less than enthused.

Hope, on the other hand, wasn't really sure what was going on and was waiting for her parents to fill her in.

"what's going on, mommy?" Hope asked as the ogress entered the house again.  
"pack your things sweetie; whether your father likes it or not we are going to Far Far Away" she smiled.

"why are we going there?" the child asked.  
"because mommy's parents want to meet daddy, and that means they'll get to meet you too," Fiona explained.

With that, Hope went to her room and began to gather what she would need for this trip. She packed a few of her dresses, her favorite stuffed toy; a dragon with a striking resemblance to Dragon herself, and her favorite storybook that her mom and dad would read to her at night. Both excitement and anxiety filled the young girl at the thought of this trip; they were going so far away from home, and she would be meeting her maternal grandparents at the same time. What would they think of her? What would they think of her father?

* * *

The journey to Far Far Away was lengthy. After a day and a half of traveling hope finally grew bored. Donkey insisted he go with them and was currently annoying the living daylights out of Shrek.

Fiona explained to the girl that her parents were the King and Queen of Far Far Away and that they were human prior to them leaving their home.

"but if you're mommy and daddy are humans, why are you an ogre mommy?" the child had asked.  
"well, when I was a little girl a witch cast a spell on me; at night I would turn into an ogre, and by the time the sun rose I would be human again. The only way to break the spell was by finding true love's first kiss." Fiona explained.  
"like in the story!" Hope exclaimed.  
'yes, exactly like in the story, sweetie. And just like in the story, my parents put me in a tower guarded by a dragon to be rescued by my true love who would break the spell. Well, daddy's the one who rescued me, and at first, we didn't really get along but as we traveled we ended up falling in love. Now, before I admitted to myself that I was in love with daddy, I was actually going to get married to someone else, but your father crashed the wedding just to tell me that he was in love with me." The ogress smiled.  
"what happened next?" Hope asked excitedly.  
"well, sunset was approaching, and I turned into an ogre in front of everyone in the church, but that didn't matter to your father. He said that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him too, and then we kissed. And the spell was broken, and I've been an ogre permanently ever since." She finished.

Shrek looked over to his wife telling their daughter the story of how they met and smiled. He still couldn't believe that he was married to a beautiful princess like Fiona, or that they had a human daughter, yet here they were. It made the ogre happy to think how different his life was compared to several months ago; before they found Hope, before he rescued Fiona, before he met Donkey…

While he was skeptical and nervous about the idea of being a parent, to a human child, no less, Shrek was happy they decided to raise the child. He had grown quite attached to the child and would do anything to ensure her safety.

The four-year-old girl was now sitting on Fiona's lap while the ogress read to her out of a storybook. As she read, Hope's eyes got heavier and she would soon most likely fall asleep in her mother's arms.

Looking out the window, Shrek sighed; this was going to be a long journey to Far Far Away.

 **A/N: My gosh! I didn't think I would make this chapter this long… I actually had to cut it shorter than planned because I still had quite a bit I wanted to get to in this chapter, but I guess it can wait until the next one! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I will see you all next time!**

 **KovuTheGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Hope  
Written by: FionaPendragon**

 **A/N: hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this, life got super hectic so I barely even had time to work on any of my fics. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter; I worked super hard on it. Also, I wanted to say that I'm going to attempt to start posting bi-weekly on Saturdays!**

 **OH! And before I forget, if my chapter's formatting seem a little off, please let me know! Because when I post my chapters it's either off my laptop or from my phone so I never really know what the formatting is going to look like…**

 **-FionaPendgraon**

 **(changed my username again…)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the in-laws!**

"are we there yet?" Shrek exclaimed in exasperation.  
"yes!" Fiona replied eagerly.  
"oh, finally!" Donkey exclaimed.

As the onion carriage neared the kingdom of Far Far Away, Shrek's discomfort in the situation became more evident. Fiona placed her hand on his in reassurance, but even she had her doubts—though she would never admit it—about seeing her parents for the first time in years.

Part of the ogress knew that her parents were definitely going to be surprised to see her as an ogre and not a human, and that they might not take the news as well as she'd hoped they would, but she couldn't let her fear be visible for both her husband and daughter's sakes.

Finally, the carriage arrived at the castle where a large crowd of people were waiting for the couple. The King and Queen stood at the door of the castle, waiting for their daughter and her husband.

"announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband!" a voice announced to the crowd.  
"well, this is it." Fiona stated, as she began to exit the carriage.

The crowd gasped in shock at the sight of the ogres; no one had even considered the possibility of the princess being rescued by an ogre who would turn out to be her true love, after all. As the ogre couple began to make their way to meet Fiona's parents, the King and Queen met them halfway.

"mom, dad. I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek." Fiona introduced after hugging her parents.  
"well, it's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from." Shrek chuckled awkwardly.  
"and who's this?" the queen asked, trying to relieve the obvious tension. Fiona looked towards where her mother was pointing, and realized Hope was hiding behind her, holding on to her dress.  
"this is our daughter Hope; it's okay sweetie, there's no need to hide. These are mommy's parents." Fiona reassured with a gentle smile.  
"it's pleasure to meet you, Hope, and welcome to Far Far Away." The Queen smiled at the child after shooting her daughter a glance that begged her for an explanation.

Once inside the castle, Fiona's parents shot her a look; eagerly waiting for their daughter to explain a few things.

"how did this happen?" the king exclaimed in shock, almost angrily as he pointed out his daughter's surprising appearance.  
"Shrek's the one who rescued me from the dragon's keep." Fiona replied.  
"Harold, enough, what I really want to know is what's the story with that little girl? Where did she come from?" the queen asked her daughter in turn.

"we…don't really know. We found her on our doorstep when we came home from our honeymoon. We asked her where she came from, and she seemed almost afraid of going back, so we took her in." the ogress explained.

* * *

Dinner was awkward. The king glared at the ogre his daughter had married for most of the evening. Shrek could feel the King's cold eyes stare daggers into him. Fiona shifted her focus from her plate to her daughter, and sometimes even to her mother, wishing there was something she could do to ease the tension in the room. Deciding to break the silence, Fiona's mother, Queen Lilian spoke:

"so, Fiona, tell us about where you live,"  
"well, Shrek owns his own land. Don't you, honey?" Fiona laughed awkwardly.  
"oh yeah. It's in an… enchanted forest! Abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies, and…" Shrek began before he was cut off by Donkey's laughter.  
"what? Now, I know you ain't talking about the swamp!"  
"Donkey," the ogre scolded.

"an ogre from a swamp. Oh, how original." King Harold exclaimed.

"well, I suppose that'll be a fine place to raise Hope and any other children you may have" the Queen smiled.

The King choked on his soup, meanwhile Shrek accidentally swallowed the spoon he was eating with and coughed it nearly across the table.

"it's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" He asked while everyone at the table stared at him.  
"indeed. I just started eating…" King Harold mumbled.  
"Harold!" The Queen scolded.  
"what's that supposed to mean?" Shrek inquired.  
"Dad, it's great. Okay?" Fiona chimed in, hoping to prevent the situation from getting out of hand.  
"well, for his type, yes!" The King replied harshly.  
"my type?!" Shrek's voice rose, clearly getting annoyed by the whole situation.

At that moment, dinner was served. As the feast was placed on the table, King Harold and Shrek both began viciously eating.

"so, I suppose any other grandchildren I could expect from you would be…" he began.  
"ogres. Yes." Shrek replied harshly.

"not that there's anything wrong with that, right Harold?" Queen Lilian stated, glaring at her husband.  
"no, no, of course not. That's assuming you don't eat your own young!" The King exclaimed.  
"dad!" Fiona exclaimed, shocked by her father's behavior.  
"oh no, we usually prefer the ones who have been locked away in a tower!" Shrek yelled in reply.  
"Shrek, please!" Fiona half scolded, half pleaded.  
"I only did that because I love her!" The King defended.  
"oh aye, daycare or dragon-guarded castle!" The ogre exclaimed.  
"you wouldn't understand; you're not her father!" King Harold defended once more.

A full-fledged food fight raged between the king and the ogre in the dining room, much to Fiona's chagrin. Hope watched the scene while trying her best not to laugh at the crazy antics going on around her. The child barely understood why her father and grandfather were having a food fight, but enjoyed the show none the less.

Fiona, on the other hand, just wanted both of them to stop and behave themselves for a minute. On the one hand, she could understand why Shrek was upset by her father's remarks, but on the other hand, he was still her father. The princess was slowly starting to regret her decision to introduce her family to her parents.

 _'Not much I can do about it right now...'_ the ogress thought to herself.

Fiona's thoughts were soon interrupted by the roasted pig that flew into the air after her father and husband played tug of war with it.

"Shrek!" She scolded.  
"Fiona!" Shrek defended.  
"Fiona!" King Harold defended in turn.  
"Mom!"  
"Harold!"  
"Donkey!" Donkey exclaimed, wanting to desperately be a part of the conversation.

Frustrated with the whole situation, the ogress stormed out of the dining room, desperate to clear her head. Not really paying attention to where she was going, Fiona ended up in her childhood bedroom; the very room Hope would be sleeping in for the duration of their visit.

Taking in the room, the few happy childhood memories the ogre princess had came back to her. Approaching the fireplace, Fiona noticed her little figurines were exactly as she had left them so many years ago. There was a toy Princess, a knight and an ogre along side a plush toy of a dragon. The ogress picked up the princess figurine and sighed; being in her childhood home brought up many conflicting feelings.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss being a human at times, but most days Fiona was quite content living her life as an ogre. But seeing her parents again after so long brought a lot of her insecurities back to light. Stepping out onto the balcony, a few small tears escaped the princess's eyes.

Meanwhile, the King and Queen had retired to their chambers for the evening as the castle staff cleaned the remnants of dinner that were now all over the room. Hope decided to go explore the castle as much as she could, until she ran into Shrek and Donkey who were searching for Fiona.

"I think she's in there," Shrek stated after hearing voices coming from one of the many rooms in the castle.

Barging into the room completely unannounced, Shrek, Donkey and Hope were greeted by a surprised Fiona, enchanted furniture, and an ever-so shocked Fairy Godmother.

"uh, Fairy Godmother, furniture, I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek and our daughter Hope." Fiona awkwardly introduced.  
"your husband? Your daughter?! What? When did this happen? How did this happen?" Fairy Godmother questioned, the last of her many questions confusing her the most. How did two ogres manage to have a human daughter?  
"well, Shrek's the one who rescued me, and we adopted Hope several months ago when we found her," Fiona explained.

"well, that can't be right!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

Hope kept her distance from the fairy godmother, there was something about her that made the four-year-old uneasy. The child quickly tuned out the conversation the adults were having, and only realized it was over when her mother stormed out of the room.

"that's real smooth, Shrek. I'M AN OGRE! ARRRG!" Donkey added.

* * *

Later that evening, Shrek read Hope a bedtime story, and tucked her in for the night. Before he finished the story, the child squeaked:

"I don't like it when you and mommy fight,"

Shrek was taken aback by his daughter's words; what was he supposed to say to that? Arguments are a part of every relationship, he was well aware of that, and he's had arguments with Fiona in front of Hope in the past, and knew full-well she understood that couples fight sometimes, but it didn't change how they felt about each other.

He realized that maybe this time, the argument escalated more than usual. The conversation played back in Shrek's mind and he regretted saying the things he said to Fiona deeply.

"we don't like it either, sweetheart, but your mum and I will patch things up; we always do," the ogre reassured.  
"okay. Goodnight daddy," the child smiled tiredly.  
"goodnight Hope,"

With that, Hope's eyes grew heavy and she soon drifted off to sleep. By the time Shrek returned to the bedroom he and Fiona shared, he found the ogress fast asleep. Needless to say, it was going to be a long night for the ogre.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it! Another chapter complete, and now, the fun part can begin! I will mention that the next chapter will be more Hope-centered, so we won't be seeing much of Shrek and Donkey's whacky adventures/ shenanigans that happen in Shrek 2; it's going to be more focused on Hope and everyone else at the castle. As I mentioned in the previous A/N above, I'm going to attempt to post a new chapter bi-weekly on Saturdays.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all next time!**

 **-FionaPendgraon**


End file.
